vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudolf Ushiromiya
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-B with gun | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: Ushiromiya Rudolf Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Male Age: 40 | Beyond the concept of time (Technically) Classification: Human/4th Ranked of Ushiromiya Family | Being of the highest order; Part of Ange's world Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, high marksmanship | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); conceptual manipulation (with guns he can deal conceptual damage and capable of killing Witches or fantasy beings), Immortality (a mix of type 3 and 4), Attack Potency: Street level. Wall level with guns (Capable of defeating Bellephegor) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Killed Theory Goats in the Golden Land, manifested in the City of Books) Speed: Supersonic (predicted the place where Bellephegor appeared next and swung his gun to behind his back to her without looking, while reloading his gun) | Immeasurable (He is not constrained by concepts of distance and time. Easily dealt with Elite Theory Goats, and shot Erika at the same moment that she appeared without trying) Lifting Strength: Peak human | Immeasurable (Dwarfs Kakeras to the point they are tiny objects to him) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (Can deal conceptual damage with guns, ignore conventional durability in the process) Durability: Wall level (Took a considerable beating from Bellephegor) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Manifested in the Cathedral, Golden Land and the City of Books, where he was ompletely immune to all attacks from Bernkastel). Outerverse level for his fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as he can think and recall his form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy he can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Peak human+ (Despite suffered intense wounds, he still able to hold his ground against Bellephegor) | Inexhaustible (Depends on the will and determination of his types of thoughts) Range: Melee, several meters with guns | Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None, but has used a 1894 Winchester in many instances Intelligence: Very high close combat skills, excellent marksman, tactical and strategic talent. He is a very sly and cunning man. In his university day, he had a talent to do things that are borderline swindles or illegal and running away with it when he sold party tickets. Experienced businessman since many people get swindled by him either get jailed or commit suicide. His heartless attitude increasing this advantage. His love for western action films and guns is one of the reason why he take an interest in guns and later becomes good at using them Weaknesses: Women | Boredom and the possibility of losing his will; Dependent on Battler or Beatrice; Dependent on Ange Key: Piece Rudolf | Higher Layers (Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/The City Of Books Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1